Usuário Discussão:Alex25
Hi Alex, it's me Cube's sister. I'm writing here for you for S-Y or his subordinateds don't read and say "bla bla bla i'm idiot and i'm a s**t and btw cube is writing for alex cos he's a p*** and he is in love with alex and bla bal abla i'm THE BIGGEST S**T OF THE WORLD". Please don't belive if they say that. They are bad and hates my bro. Don't think that my bro is a bad person, he is good, HE IS NOT PERFECT KIRBY ( i think that perfect kirby is s-y on a evil plan to destroy my bro's reputation).My bro is very sad and won't return for wikia, cos everybody hates him. Sry but I will leave too but not the wikia I'll only work on this wikia as another user. Please don't belive in S-Y, S-Y is a gay (I RLY HATE S-Y) and his subordinateds are: scarecrow, 1337 yoshi, grapes and the users of super-mariowiki. If you want you can talk with me (or even be a user) here.I don't want to see the name of S-Y at the recent changes again. * 'P.S:'If S-Y be unblocked of unmario, PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLEZ PLE Z block s-y again. he is a troll and I believe that sooner or later it will attack unmario when you least expect. Goodbye, Your friend, Daisy 'n' Luigi 4EVUR/Jessica :3 ... :'( It's Portuguese :D Princess Daisy :D 23h03min de 6 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Want to learn portuguese? :D roflol Princess Daisy :D 23h09min de 6 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) lolololol Irish is difficult? Portuguese is not too difficult, look : Hi! How are you? = Oi! Como vai? or maybe Irish looks to be difficult = Irlandês parece ser difícil. ROFLOL. yeah ok it's not too easy :D Princess Daisy :D 23h17min de 6 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) O.O omg irish is too strange. wat means what you said? Princess Daisy :D 23h29min de 6 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) lol. but, btw, is unmario rly dying? I saw it today and it has only little edits Princess Daisy :D 23h35min de 6 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) I was thinking about it, and i think that the most of the users left unmario cos they hate mr. guy (i think he deleted a lot of articles of them) and they never more appeared like linkzelda. Princess Daisy :D 23h50min de 6 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) OHAIIIII!!!!! lol hey! btw, and your wikia? how is it going? lol Princess Daisy :D 14h34min de 11 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) O hai Alex! HEY! u have to watch this: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAsHknWPwts it's very cool :D Princess Daisy :D 01h04min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) lolcatz -- I made a cookie to u... but i eated it... ROFLOL ROFLOL k'. Hey do not click on that pokemon company link! it's virus! My anti- virus warned me. Princess Daisy :D 01h26min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) lol ur wiki is very nice i liked it. But wat iz teh kind of humor? It's lik unmario? Or only Luigi Humor Stuff? Princess Daisy :D 01h36min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) -- LolCatz! :D k' maybe i'll try to do articles *im not creative but i'll try* but not today. Maybe Tomorrow. nao i hav to go. bye :]] Good Night \o/ Princess Daisy :D 01h42min de 12 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) -- LolCatz!